


Arya's Intervention

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Arya realizes Jon and Sansa need a bit of a push.  Written for a prompt.





	

Sansa watches Jon wrestle with their son in the yard, the two of them laughing uncontrollably. Lauren was tired and almost ready for bed, but he would never give up play time with his father.

“He’s so good with Lauren,” Arya said to her sister.

“He really is,” Sansa smiles at the picture before her.

“Are you going to give him a brother or sister?” Arya asked.

Sansa looked at Arya sideways. “You know Lauren was a wedding night babe.”

“Have you and Jon...?”

“Not since,” Sansa said quietly.

“Have you two discussed...?”

“Quite the personal questions, Arya,” Sansa said as she watched Jon haul Lauren up on his back and pretend to be a horse. “He hasn’t asked.”

“Maybe he needs you to...” Arya started.

“Arya, I don’t want to talk about this,” Sansa said as she got up and walked toward her husband and child.

Arya followed her close behind and watched the happy family together. It was obvious to her and to everyone else that they loved each other, why they couldn’t admit it to each other, she wasn’t sure.

“Come with auntie Arya, Lauren,” Arya said as she took her nephew.

“Arya?” Sansa asked her confused.

“Lauren and I are having a sleep party in my room tonight,” Arya said as she looked pointedly at Jon. “Mummy and daddy need some time to themselves.”

“Arya!” Sansa hissed.

“Goodnight!” Arya called over her shoulder as she walked away with Lauren.

“Night mummy! Night daddy!” Lauren called over his aunt’s shoulder. 

Sansa and Jon sent kisses to their son and then turned to face each other.

“Arya was a bit obvious,” Jon said as he looked at his wife. 

“I’m sorry for that,” Sansa apologized.

“Is that...is it something that you want?” Jon asked.

“What?” Sansa asked, scared.

“Time alone?” Jon asked.

Sansa swallowed hard.

“Jon, I don’t want you to think that you must...” Sansa started.

“I’d never think that,” Jon said as he took her hands.

“You are really wonderful with Lauren,” Sansa said as she looked at his eyes. “I was thinking he would like a brother or a sister.”

“I was thinking the same,” Jon said as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

“Maybe it’s time to get Lauren a night nurse and his own room?” Sansa asked.

“Maybe it’s time I gave up mine?” Jon asked her carefully. “Only if you want m...”

“I do,” Sansa interrupted.

Jon smiled at her and together they walked out of the courtyard.


End file.
